Furniture glides are well known for fixation to the leg of an article of furniture to protect the end portion of the leg from damage, and further, to protect a floor surface from damage as a result of the furniture leg.
The conventional furniture glide typically employs a plastic bottom surface for contact with the floor to allow sliding of the furniture on a floor surface without excessive gouging or scratching of that floor surface. Furthermore, the conventional furniture glide spreads the mass of the furniture and any additional mass, for example, a person sitting in a chair, over a larger surface area to prevent denting or impression into the floor surface. Some furniture glides further employ a swiveling mechanism to allow the bottom of the glide to rest flat on a floor surface for varying angles of the furniture leg. The swiveling mechanism compensates for slight variations in the lengths of the legs of furniture, variations in the flatness of the floor surface, and splay in the legs of the article of furniture.